United Military Nations
Please Note That The United Military Nations no longer exists. History The Team Aura Conflict (2012)Edit The God Damn Batman and Team Aura Leaders began to speak about combining the two fledgling alliances. Member Forge thought it best to let his nation deal with this however through methods that are still not known today a war was almost waged between the two alliances. Other alliance members eventually defused the situation and both alliances left each other alone The Aura UMN conglomeration ended in failure. Decembers Rise (2012)Edit The God Damn Batman was put into complete power by overthrowing the co-ruler Forge. The passive disposition of the other council members caused The God Damn Batman to become to dominant ruler. This coup was brought on by various incidents that increased tensions between Forge and the other members. The WithdrawlEdit On November 27th member Forge withdrew (without consulting other members) all of the money in the bank. Later it was said that the Saradonian leader was going to return the funds at a later time but other members still were infuriated by the lack of prior notice. The ExpulsionEdit On November 29th member Choadface was attacked by Forge and later expelled from the alliance without the permission or approval of the alliance. The Leave of AbsenceEdit On November 30th Forge sent a notice out to members of UMN declaring a leave of absence and gave The God Damn Batman the status of co-leader. With the approval of the alliance Forge was stripped of his power and then left feeling betrayed. The TauntingEdit "Betrayed, thrown away, kicked out. UMN is split. My main council held a coup and succeeded in taking over the government and putting a former member in charge. I announce today that they are an illigitmate alliance and that "The UMN" is the legitmate alliance. I am recruiting and have many positions open for obvious reasons. For those that know CF (ChoadFace) He is the new leader of UMN. Feel free to attack him." -President Forge With threats and speak of war in the air UMN was pretty freaking amused. The clear advantage of 9 nations on 1 gave little worry and no concessions on UMN were considered. Member The God Damn Batman send taunts declaring Choadface (Forge's most disliked member) the new leader. Which was false and later lead to a continued war between Choadface and Forge. The False ResolutionEdit After a brief war Forge admitted defeat and asked to be left alone. After war ended Forge built up Saradonia's military power and with the help of unnamed donors was able to obtain nuclear weapons. With nuclear warheads on both sides shit got real. The Get Owned PeriodEdit After the other members of UMN lowered their power levels temporarily to declare war on Forge the nation collapsed to a power of 40 very soon. After some time The God Damn Batman stopped Gotham from attacking Saradonia and declared that Gotham's conflict was over. As leader of the alliance The God Damn Batman let members decide whether or not they would continue their attack. Many gifts of capital and resources were given however some nations continued to attack until nothing of the nation was left. Afterwards the organization took a dominant role in Pixel Nations and gathered many members. However after the account wipe the core members decided to leave Pixel Nations and left the alliance to a new generation The New GenerationEdit The alliance did not hold together very long under the new generation as many of the new leaders also became inactive. The remaining players eventually left and Senator Andrew Clinton came back temporarily to disband what was left of the UMN. '-Charter of Law-' This alliance exists to expand and create a great empire with a strong military power. Our goal is to extend our reach to foreign nations and grow in power. Once we have met our goal we intend to spread peace and enforce common law among our people. *Except for Batman, he already does all those things. Officers The founders of this alliance are Baconator, The God Damn Batman, and Wombo Membership To become a member just ask to join we will get to your application shortly. If you wish to become an agent you must appeal your case to Forge and it will be put to vote among the agents. If you are decided to be unworthy of your current position you may be demoted or kicked from the alliance. *Yeah we probably won't do that. Finances In order to ensure a strong economy we ask that every member donates to the alliance bank. (jk) This is not required but if possible please donate this would greatly assist us in progressing as a unified power. We gots Bruce Wayne tho Meetings We are still working out details on communication please stand by for further information regarding this topic *Note Batman already has all the details ready, because he's the Batman War War is a highly integrated part of this alliance. If you wish to go to war with a nation we highly advise that you message one of the main officers (Batman (Not Bruce Wayne), Wombo, or Baconator) If you do not have your war approved by the alliance we are not responsible for helping you. (awww nawww) If your war is approved you will have the alliance to back you up. (aww yeah) Amendments Any changes that you would like to see made in this constitutions are to be sent to Forge or Batman. One Last Requirement T\ T\ | \| \ | | : _____I__I | .' '. .' ' | .. ' | /__. | :.' -' | /__. | /__, \ | |__\ _| | : '\ .'| | |___|_,,,/ | | _..--. ,--_- | /' \../ / /\\ ,'|_ I---| 7 ,,,_/ / , / _\\ ,-- 7 \| / ___..,,/ / , ,_/ '-----. / , \ |/ ,____,,,__,,__/ '\ , , \__,,/ | | '. _..---.._ !. ! | .' z_M__s. '. | .:' | (-_ _--') : L ! .'. '. Y _.' \, : . '-----' ! . . / \ . . SWEAR TO ME Current Members The God Damn Batman (Boss) Baconator (Loves Bacon) Forge (Former) Wombo Choadface Sturnn Cpl Taylor02 Andrew Clinton Jerry Bailey Super Vegeta We desperate, join us.